Little Angel
by Grandes ojos marrones
Summary: Isabella Swan una niña de tan solo catorce años tiene que pasar un verdadero calvario en su tan corta vida. Compañeros que la molestan, padres divorciados y sin amigos, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a una persona ¿Que pasaría si esa persona llega para salvarla?
1. Chapter 1

Perfectamente para mí.

La historia está basada en una historia real, le voy a cambiar algunas cosas ya que no quiero que sea completamente igual ya que sino no podría usar mi imaginación. Así que espero les guste esta novela que ha tenido tantas primeras hojas y las he hecho un bollo para luego tirarlas, espero puedan motivarme a terminar por primera vez una historia sin dejarla por la mitad o con un primer capítulo, prometo dejar todo de mi en este finc, que tanto he querido escribir desde que conocí a mi super tonto mejor amigo  
Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a mi única escritora favorita, Stephenie Meyer, pero, la trama si es mía. Aclaro que esta es mi primer historia, así que acepto consejos y ayuda :3 Ya que mucho no entiendo Fanfiction y cómo se maneja :) Muchas gracias y muchos besitos cariñosos 


	2. Golpeada

Capitulo 2: Golpeada

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo trece años, mis padres están divorciados desde que yo apenas tenía unas semanas, mi padre me crio solo. No de la mejor manera pero me crio como pudo. Aunque él me odia, dice que tengo los ojos grandes de color chocolate como los de ella, mi cabello castaño con sus odiosos rulos que el tanto me acariciaba. Mi padre me odiaba por parecerme a una persona que ni siquiera quiero ver, además…  
\- ¡Isabella! ¿Por qué me ha dejado? –Sollozaba abajo mi padre. Había vuelto  
Mi padre había llegado ebrio de su restaurante **_Como siempre_** pensé. Baje rápidamente las escaleras tropezando en el ante último escalón, casi caigo de cara al suelo pero no fue así, caí sobre el sofá, de seguro lo había empujado Charlie ebrio o se lo había chocado. Escuche como hipaba cada dos por tres, lo mire detenidamente. Su cabello estaba desordenado, su camisa estaba desabrochada y tenía manchas de… ¿Labios? No traía pantalones y le faltaba uno de sus zapatos, el verlo así me dio lastima pero rápidamente cambio a asco, de seguro había estado con alguna de sus amigas.  
_**Putas, zorras, regalas, rubias oxigenadas que solo piensan en el dinero**_ pensé enojada.  
Puse su brazo a alrededor de mis hombros y comencé a subir las escaleras con él tropezándose a cada paso que dábamos, camine hasta el final del pasillo donde estaba la habitación de él, abrí la puerta con mi pie con un poco de esfuerzo ya que se había dormido.

Suspire cansada de hacer esto casi todos los días – Charlie – Le hable, pero no me respondió.  
Lo solté haciendo que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, sonreí para mis adentros, Charlie ni se inmuto así que baje abajo para acomodar el desorden que mi padre había hecho.

\- Por Dios, Charlie…- Susurré

La sala estaba hecha un lío, había fotos mías destrozadas, y la única foto que tenia de ella conmigo en brazos estaba partida a la mitad, mordí mi labio inferior para no llorar, sé que no la conozco, pero en los momentos que la extraño miro esa foto, ya no será lo mismo no tener esa foto arriba de la chimenea. Mire alrededor, el sofá doble estaba con sus cojines desordenados al igual que ambos sofás individuales, comencé a acomodar los sofás poniendo en medio al sofá doble y a sus costados los individuales.

Cuando termine mire el reloj de la sala, eran las 5.45am, no tenía tiempo de dormir así que camine hacia las escaleras y entre a la primer puerta del pasillo, esta era mi habitación, estaba como mi madre la había decorado solo se quito la cuna por una cama individual, las paredes seguían lilas con círculos blancos en las paredes del costado, ahora había una computadora al lado de la ventana, y un enorme armario. A veces me ponía a pensar en que debería cambiar los colores de mi habitación, es decir, la decoro la mujer que me dejo sola con tan solo tres meses de nacida "¿Quién hace eso?" Me encantaría preguntarle "¿Por qué me dejaste?" Ahora mi vida era un asco, un padre ebrio, la escuela… la escuela era un asco, ustedes dirán ***¿No tienes amigos?*** La respuesta es no, no tengo. Por el hecho de que mi padre es un ebrio, y soy huérfana de madre. A veces pueden ser muy crueles, quizá no se dan cuenta de lo que me hacen pero… lastiman.

Mire el reloj que estaba en mi mesilla de luz, ya eran las 6.00am, suspiré y camino hacia mi armario buscando mi uniforme, agarre una camisa blanca, la corbata y la falda acuadrille. Me quite mi vieja musculosa y mi short para comenzar a ponerme el maldito uniforme, a mi gusto la falda era demasiada corta; no encontraba mis medias ni mis zapatos, camine hacia la cama arrodillándome, ¡Yes! Había encontrado mis medias debajo de la cama comencé a ponérmelas. Comencé a repasar lo que había hecho ayer al volver de la escuela y según lo que mi mente recordaba había dejado mis zapatos en el baño de abajo, agarre mi cartera de la escuela no sin antes verificar que estén todas mis cosas del colegio, cuando tuve todo arreglado baje hacia el baño viendo que mis zapatos estaban ahí, sonreí triunfal ¡Los había encontrado! , me senté sobre la tapa del WC y comencé a ponerme los zapatos, cuando termine me acerque hacia el lavamanos para poder lavarme los dientes, odio esta pasta dental era muy… ¿Picante? ¿Fría? No sé, sabia a menta, escupí rápidamente porque hacia arderme la boca, me enjuago la boca y miro mi reflejo en el espejo. Mis ojos tienen ojeras, mi cabello esta desordenado por mis rulos, aunque lo único bueno de ellos es que están bien formados, mi cuerpo no era el que deseaba tener, tenía unos quince kilos de más y realmente no me gustaba mi cuerpo. Agarre mi cepillo de cabello y comencé a alisar los nudos, mis rulos quedaron como los bucles que son, agarré una cola para el cabello y me hice una cola de caballo alta, ¿Lo único de lo que me sentía orgullosa? Mi cabello, atado me llegaba hasta debajo de mi omóplato y suelto hasta debajo de mi espalda baja, le sonreí tenuemente a mi reflejo y salí del baño directo a la puerta para irme al colegio.

Camine a paso normal hacia el colegio, quedaba solo a unas cinco cuadras, llegue en diez minutos, salude a el profesor Gómez que me lo cruce en las escaleras del cuarto piso, entre al aula de Biología sentándome en el fondo como siempre. Escuche unos pasos en el pasillo, eso era raro generalmente venían 7.30am o a las 8.00am.  
Edward , dos de sus amigos, Mike y Tyler; y su novia, estos tres últimos me miraron sonriendo maliciosamente, no me gustaban esas miradas, ya hacia una semana no me hacían nada, espero que hoy no me toque.  
Saque mi libro de Biología de mi cartera y comencé a leer, hoy tendríamos un examen oral de la clase anterior asi que mejor ponerme a estudiar, sentí como me quitaban mi libro, no levante mi mirada desde aquí veía unos tacones negros, era Tanya, la novia de Edward

\- Ey, mírame mosquita muerta – Se burlo de mi.

Levante mi mirada temerosa y vi como su sonrisa se volvía cínica, unos pasos se oyeron a mis costados y mire asustada a ambos lados, eran Tyler y Mike, mire a los tres con miedo y baje la mirada, quería que sonara la campana y entraran los demás alumnos junto al profesor, pero era temprano y nadie los detendría, como siempre pasa.

\- Mi padre me conto que ayer multaron a tu padre por conducir ebrio, pobre borrachín – Ríe Mike, su padre era el jefe de la policía y se enteraba de todo; y su madre era la cotilla de Forks.  
Hice una mueca al enterarme que Charlie había sido multado, de nuevo perderíamos dinero y todo por su estúpido amor al alcohol, mire a Mike y sentí arder mis ojos, creí ver un poco de arrepentimiento pero miro a Tanya y su mirada cambio a ser seria y fría; se acerca a mí y golpea mi brazo con fuerza, me queje del dolor pero no grite como quería hacerlo.

-¿Te crees valiente por no gritar, pendeja?- Sonríe Tanya  
Agarra mi rostro con su mano delgada y fría, clava sus uñas en mis mejillas, se me escapa una lágrimas, en verdad duele.

-Tanya detente- Escuche la voz de Edward.

Tanya me soltó de inmediato, puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y se dio la vuelta mirando a Edward; Tyler y Mike se apartaron de mi alrededor no sin que antes Tyler me golpeara en mis costillas, ahí si que grite, Charlie me había dejado un gran moretón el lunes, hoy era miércoles no había logrado quitarse el moretón ahora estaba más morado, en si… estaba negro. Mike y Tyler sonrieron con satisfacción al escuchar mi grito, los tres se alejaron y se sentaron, Tanya se sentó junto a Edward, este se levanto mirándome creo que iba a venir a verme pero Tanya se levanto sosteniendo el rostro de Edward entre sus brazos y lo beso… no sé porque pero sentí como si algo se rompiera en mi, baje la mirada y toque el costado de mis costillas que me molestaba.

El día paso largo y sin más problemas, al fin toco la última campana del día, salí disparada hacia la puerta de salida del colegio, camine por las calles hacia casa pero estado a solo dos cuadras de allí me encontré con Tanya, Jessica y Lauren, las tres me miraron sonriendo, di un paso hacia atrás tropezando con mis propios pies, Lauren me agarro del cabello jalando con fuerza, sentí como alguno de ellos eran arrancados, Tanya se coloco sobre mi y comenzó a golpearme en el rostro, sus anillos me hacían mucho daño, comencé a gritar y lanzaba patadas para que se me cayera pero Jessica agarro mis tobillos apretándolos con demasiada fuerza para ser tan pequeña y flaca como era, chille del dolor, mi labia me ardía y sentía mi rostro mojado y caliente.

\- Esto te pasara si alguien te vuelve a proteger ¿Entendido? Gorda mojigata – Me miro de arriba abajo con asco y me escupió.

Me levante llorando y corrí hacia mi casa, entre a mi casa y corrí hacia el baño, me encerré, comencé a quitarme la ropa, me mire en el espejo, mi rostro estaba repleto de sangre y ahora comenzaba a bajar por mi cuello, llore porque me ardía todo el rostro y mi cuero cabelludo dolía muchísimo, comencé a llenar la bañera con agua tibia, me metí dentro de ella y comencé a pasarme jabón en mi rostro, me ardía como nunca, en estos momentos deseaba tener una mejor amiga para que me acompañe en este momento. Termine de bañarme, seque mi cuerpo cuidadosamente tenia marcas en mis tobillos, eso había hecho Jessica. Camine hacia mi habitación haciendo muecas al sentir dolor en mis tobillos y otras más cuando me dolía el rostro por hacer muecas, tenía el labio roto, la ceja tenía una pequeña abertura y mis mejilla estaban todas raspadas, suspire entrando a mi habitación, busque mi ropa interior poniéndomela mientras buscaba que usar de pijama, encontré una sudadera dos talles más grandes que mis sudaderas, me lo coloque y me acosté en mi cama, comencé a llorar por todo.  
Mi padre viene cada noche ebrio porque mi madre se ha ido hace años. Mis compañeros me golpean cuando quieren. Necesito…Quiero una madre. No tengo amigos. Mi vida es un asco.

**¡Hola hermos s!  
**** Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero reviews de su parte, me encantaria leer que piensan de esta historia, si me recomiendan cosas seran leidas y pensando si me gusta o no la idea :3 **  
** ¡Muchos besos y abrazos de super oso!**

** ¡Luli!  
Si puedo actualizaré todos los días o día por medio**


End file.
